Hated Love
by DeeMitsuoLover
Summary: Dee has to do some paperwork. Berkley needs to talk. Ryo has a baby. Second chapter to past secerts. Please R&R.
1. Default Chapter

Dee arrives at his office and is about to start some paperwork he needs to catch up on when Drake walks up to the door. "Hey Dee," he says leaning against the door post, "the commish wants to see you in his office pronto. Got it?"

Dee turns to Drake, "yeah, I got it," and he walks reluctantly to the commissioner's office. Dee knocks and walks in.

"Hello Dee. Please shut the door. We need to have a little talk about something." Commissioner Berkley turned around as Dee shut the door and took a seat by the desk.

Berkley walks to the door and locks it, putting the only key in his back pocket. "So Dee, are you going to tell me what's going on with Ryo?"

Dee releases a slight sigh, "He's in the hospital he's really not feeling well."

Berkley comes up behind Dee, "I guess he wouldn't be feeling so hot after delivering a bay. Yes, Dee, I know all about her." Berkley said with a hidden intent smile on his smug face.

Dee jumps up and heads for the door. He tries the handle and sees it's locked. He turns around to see Berkley closing in on him and laughing lightly. "Why did you lock the door you bastard? Where's the key? And why the hell are you laughing?" Dee said as he backed into the wall.

Berkley took the key out of his back pocket, "you want this? Well you'll have to give me something for it." He gave Dee a stern stare and a cocky grin. He putts the key back in his back pocket, "well will you give me what I want for the key?"

Dee thinks, "First tell me what you want and how you found out about Ryo and Mary."

Berkley laughed again. "Dee, Dee, Dee. You know what I want." Berkley pushes Dee against the wall and takes off his glasses. "And I learned about Ryo and "Mary" when the hospital called telling me that one of my cops was in the delivery room having a baby."

Dee couldn't move. Berkley had pinned him against the wall.

"So, Dee, you going to give me a kiss just like the one you gave me last time?" Smiles, moves his lips closer so they almost touch Dees's.

Dee reluctantly licked his lips and closed his eyes. He had kissed Berkley once before. But of course Dee had thought Berkley was Ryo.

Berkley's lips locked with Dee's. Berkley pushes Dee against the wall so Dee lets out a small moan. He pulls away, "Dee, you don't want to be pinned here all day, do you? No, then I want a real kiss, tongue and all Dee." Berkley pins Dee against the wall. Berkley forces Dee's mouth open with his tongue, licking everywhere in Dee's mouth. Deepening the kiss even more.

Dee slips his hand to Berkley's back and slides his hand down. Dee's hand went against Berkley and into his back pocket. Once Dee had a hold of the key he pushed Berkley off of him. "You got your kiss, now let me out you bastard!"


	2. Hated Love

Dee arrives at his office and is about to start some paperwork he needs to catch up on when Drake walks up to the door. "Hey Dee," he says leaning against the door post, "the commish wants to see you in his office pronto. Got it?"

Dee turns to Drake, "yeah, I got it," and he walks reluctantly to the commissioner's office. Dee knocks and walks in.

"Hello Dee. Please shut the door. We need to have a little talk about something." Commissioner Berkley turned around as Dee shut the door and took a seat by the desk.

Berkley walks to the door and locks it, putting the only key in his back pocket. "So Dee, are you going to tell me what's going on with Ryo?"

Dee releases a slight sigh, "He's in the hospital he's really not feeling well."

Berkley comes up behind Dee, "I guess he wouldn't be feeling so hot after delivering a bay. Yes, Dee, I know all about her." Berkley said with a hidden intent smile on his smug face.

Dee jumps up and heads for the door. He tries the handle and sees it's locked. He turns around to see Berkley closing in on him and laughing lightly. "Why did you lock the door you bastard? Where's the key? And why the hell are you laughing?" Dee said as he backed into the wall.

Berkley took the key out of his back pocket, "you want this? Well you'll have to give me something for it." He gave Dee a stern stare and a cocky grin. He putts the key back in his back pocket, "well will you give me what I want for the key?"

Dee thinks, "First tell me what you want and how you found out about Ryo and Mary."

Berkley laughed again. "Dee, Dee, Dee. You know what I want." Berkley pushes Dee against the wall and takes off his glasses. "And I learned about Ryo and "Mary" when the hospital called telling me that one of my cops was in the delivery room having a baby."

Dee couldn't move. Berkley had pinned him against the wall.

"So, Dee, you going to give me a kiss just like the one you gave me last time?" Smiles, moves his lips closer so they almost touch Dees's.

Dee reluctantly licked his lips and closed his eyes. He had kissed Berkley once before. But of course Dee had thought Berkley was Ryo.

Berkley's lips locked with Dee's. Berkley pushes Dee against the wall so Dee lets out a small moan. He pulls away, "Dee, you don't want to be pinned here all day, do you? No, then I want a real kiss, tongue and all Dee." Berkley pins Dee against the wall. Berkley forces Dee's mouth open with his tongue, licking everywhere in Dee's mouth. Deepening the kiss even more.

Dee slips his hand to Berkley's back and slides his hand down. Dee's hand went against Berkley and into his back pocket. Once Dee had a hold of the key he pushed Berkley off of him. "You got your kiss, now let me out you bastard!"

"I was right, the perfect attitude, and you have no idea how much you turn people on." Berkley placed his glasses back on and grabbed Dee's arm, squeezing it to get Dee's attention. "Oh, and Dee, I will see you after your shift. I want you to come over my place for dinner. Do you understand Dee?" Berkley looks at Dee over his glasses.

Dee looks at his arm then to Berkley, "If you think you can j…." Dee stops midsentence at the stare Berkley gives him. "Fine, after my shift, but don't get your hopes up, it's just dinner. I am still with Ryo. And nothing will change that." Dee pulls away, unlocks the door, throws the key at Berkley, and goes out to finish the paperwork in his office.


End file.
